Writer's Block
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's having trouble getting fresh ideas for her book. However, her girlfriend, Levy, might just have a few steamy suggestions! [Lucy x Levy] Contains sexy times, futanari, futa!Levy, yuri, and slight BDSM. Sequel to "Reading Between the Lines."
**Pairings:** Lucy x Levy

 **Warnings:** Futanari, yuri, slight BDSM teasing, masturbation

 **Disclaimer:** This sequel to _Reading Between the Lines_ came after a brief moment of inspiration once I realized that fic had gotten past 100 favorites at last, despite only being two chapters long. Now, I now several other two-shots and small fics of mine have passed 100 favorites/followers, but this just came to me because I really ship Lucy and Levy. Like seriously, they're perfect for each other. Fuck NaLu, this pairing should be canon! ...All that aside, there are a couple requests that I am indeed hard at work on and should be out after some time. Also, I _still_ don't own Fairy Tail nor am I using my fanfics as an income source, so copywright people, go look elsewhere!

* * *

Chapter 1: Writer's Block - - Lucy x Futa!Levy

On the fifth evening of February, Lucy Heartfilia threw down her pencil in frustration, hard enough that it snapped in two upon impact with her paper-covered desk. She heaved a great, annoyed " _Harumph!_ " and growled under her breath. She ran a hand down her golden hair, twisting locks of it around her finger as she tended to do when upset.

"Why can't writing a story be as _easy_ as reading one?" she groaned.

Two small arms wrapped around her neck from behind her, causing her to yelp in shock. "Well, now," cooed the voice of her girlfriend, "if everything was that easy, stories wouldn't be interesting, now would they?"

Lucy gulped. "L-L-Levy-chan, when did you get in here?"

"I'm your girlfriend and I happened to be walking by your apartment. I heard you shout in frustration and decided you could probably use a little something to... lighten up your tension, perhaps?"

The blonde shivered, although not in a bad way. "Levy-chan!" she said quietly, her face flushing. "W-What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a little something like... this."

Fairy Tail's resident Celestial Spirit Mage suddenly found her swivel chair spinning around in a perfect one-eighty, so she was now facing the opposite way. Lucy's beautiful blonde hair fell in her face with the abrupt motion. A dainty hand brushed it out of Lucy's wide eyes as she sputtered indignantly. The face of her adorably cute girlfriend, Levy McGarden, popped into view. The younger girl smirked greedily, her eyes twinkling with something that made Lucy think of things she really shouldn't, and her short, blue hair bounced on her heart-shaped head.

"Open wide," teased Levy, and she leaned forward before Lucy could respond.

Their lips crashed together with an impact that had the blonde groaning softly in approval.

Mouths worked on their own, lips mushing against lips and tongues flicking out against tongues. Lucy and Levy kissed deeply as they had taught themselves to. The former moaned against her lover's pillow-soft mouth, and Levy pulled back with an incredibly wide grin for such a small girl. A wonderful warmth lingered on Lucy's mouth.

"Still got it in me," Levy announced happily.

Lucy groaned, her head spinning. Her eyes were slightly unfocused. "Levy-chan, you sound like an old lady. Or the cliche perverted uncle."

Levy giggled, her laughter like bells. "Aw, but Lu-chan, you look so adorable all swooning because of me!" She squeezed the blonde wrapped in her arms tighter. "Now come on, are you gonna hug me back, or are my arms gonna keep doing all the work, eh?"

"Alright, alright," Lucy laughed, and with a smile she embraced Levy firmly. The bluenette's head fell forward into Lucy's considerably bust as a result.

An appreciative moan rose up. "Mm, it's pretty soft in here. I could get used to this."

"L-Levy-chan! Stop that, it's embarrassing!"

Levy's cerulean head emerged from the blonde's bust. Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Oh, you don't like it?" the younger girl hummed, snaking a hand up Lucy's side. Her lover's breath hitched, coming out in a cute little gasp that made Levy smirk in triumph. "Ah! But someone sounds a little naughty today, don't they? Your mouth may say 'no,' but your body says, 'fuck me now!'"

Lucy let out an adorable groan. "S-Stop... I've gotta work on my b-book..."

"Oh?" Levy's eyes flitted down to the page on Lucy's desk. It was mostly empty, with just one, unfinished sentence scrawled across its top. Lucy's number 2 pencil lay forgotten on the side of the desk, precariously teetering on the edge. She giggled. "Doesn't look like you're doing much writing to me."

Satisfied with the observation, the bluenette brought her hands up to grope Lucy's breasts, and smash them together. The Celestial Spirit Mage gasped, her eyes unfocusing a little. Levy grinned; she knew she'd just turned Lucy on undeniably. The blonde's pink-dusted cheeks only further proved this fact. She grinned like a fox and said, "Come on, this chair seems a bit uncomfortable for stuff like this. Let's take this to the bed, no?"

A throaty growl rose in Lucy's throat. "Aw, fuck," she said quietly, then her voice rose and she looked Levy in the eye. "You better do me good."

"Don't I always?" she returned easily, and Lucy couldn't deny that.

Levy slid off of Lucy's lap and helped her get up to her feet, off the chair. The couple walked hand-in-hand into Lucy's main bedroom. There they fell onto the bed together, Levy landing right on Lucy. She again made the blonde blush as she almost immediately took the hem of the girl's shirt in her hands, and quickly pulled it off her. Lucy's enormous breasts bounced free. She hadn't been wearing a bra. The unexpected knowledge made Levy's core ache.

"Lucy's naked breasts..." she growled, her dark eyes flashing. One hand shot up to the woman's left breast, and Lucy bit her lip to stop from moaning. "So freakin' soft..."

Her mouth latched onto Lucy's other tit. Her hot lips closed around the already pert nipple sticking up to greet her, and she suckled on it like a child. She loved the feel of the soft chest flesh against her tongue, wet and slathering love all over those wonderfully pink areolae. She'd never get tired of sucking on Lucy's breasts. The only thing that could make it better would be if her girlfriend was suddenly able to lactate.

"L-Levy - -" gasped Lucy, but Levy immediately sat up straight, ceasing all teasing.

She shook her head. "Uh-uh, Lu-chan. Who am I to you?"

The blonde's face burned in embarrassment. "Mistress..." she said, and Levy grinned.

"Yep, that's better! Now, what do you want me to do to you?"

"P-Please... let me undress you, Mistress Levy."

"Very well, you can do as you wish! announced Levy, and she turned around on Lucy's waist to give the blonde better access to her clothing. Lucy's entire body was flushed as she slowly pulled Levy's shirt up and threw it to the side, then unclipped the younger girl's bra and tossed that, too. Next came her tight jeans; they quickly joined the small pile of garments that was building up on Lucy's floor. Finally, Levy was left in nothing but a cute pair of pink-and-white striped panties that did nothing to cover the girl's soaked nether regions. Lucy's cheeks were strawberries as she hooked her fingers around the rim of Levy's panties, pulled them down her legs, and flung them aside.

Levy's cock, as hard, long and stiff as a horse in heat, sprung to attention. Freed from the confines of tight women's undergarments, it was allowed to rise to its full potential. Any height Levy lacked was clearly made up for by her enormous girl-dick, for it was over a foot long and growing. Lucy's eyes glued to the meaty flesh as Levy sensually turned back to face her, situating herself on the girl's stomach comfortably. The girl with the golden hair licked her lips, somewhat nervously. Even after many rounds of hot and beautiful sex, she could still tend to be somewhat shy in bed.

"I-I've still got my pants on," Lucy stammered.

Levy blinked. "Oh, I nearly forgot." She turned again and quickly drew both Lucy's pants and panties off of her in one clean go, and they fell on Levy's various clothes. Both girls were as naked as newborn babies. Lucy shuddered as Levy teasingly rubbed a finger alongside her clit.

"You're so beautiful," she cooed.

Lucy smiled. "You're beautiful, too," she murmured, leaning up to hug the blonde from behind. Levy hummed as her head once again descended into soft pillows-for-breasts. "And your c-cock is very nice and hard."

Said cock twitched in the blonde's attention. Levy grinned. "Well, my little slave, since you like my big dick so much, why not show me just how much you love it with this huge chest of yours? Please me with those slutty tits and Mistress will give you a nice reward you're sure to enjoy~!"

Embarrassed by her Mistress' dirty talk, Lucy nodded and hefted her gigantic knockers up with both hands. She fell forward so Levy's girth lay between her chest like incredibly huge, deliciously soft pillows. Then she pushed her breasts together forcefully. Kneading them like dough, the blonde undulated her chest around the warm futa-cock just the way Lucy knew that Levy liked it. The latter mewled and threw her head back, hips bucking occasionally, so Lucy knew she approved.

Yet it wasn't enough. Only about half of Levy's dick was actually enjoying the tit-fuck, because it was so long, a sizable portion stuck out of the blonde's jiggling breasts. Lucy knew that despite the intense pleasure Levy was currently experiencing, it wouldn't be enough until the full length of her girth felt it. So the Celestial spirit mage licked her lips, her cheeks reddening at the thought of what she was about to do. Then she took in a deep breath, parted her lips, and inhaled the part of her girlfriend's cock sticking in the air like a lightning rod.

"O-ohhhh! Lu-chan, your mouth is so warm!" Levy exclaimed, momentarily forgetting to act dominating.

Lucy didn't respond; talking was a hard task to accomplish with a mouthful of three-inch-thick girl-cock. It was all the blonde could do not to choke on the mighty meatstick deepthroating her. Luckily, over the course of the past few months of fervent sex, her natural choke reflex had diminished significantly due to all of her practice sucking Levy off. She was now able to slide a good ten or eleven inches of girth down her warm throat, and Levy was completely enamored with her greatly increased skill. Lucy took no small amount of pleasure in knowing that, on good days, she could bring her futanari girlfriend to orgasm within just three minutes of delicious sucking.

Humming, Lucy swirled her tongue around the thick, hard shaft in her mouth, just the way she knew Levy liked. Predictably, that drew a throaty moan from the bluenette, which set the blonde's core dripping.

The vibrating of Lucy's lips and the skilled maneuvers of her tongue did leagues to heighten Levy's pressure. The Solid Script mage could feel her dick shuttering. Pressure quickly built up deep in her core, and she howled her approval. Lucy's tongue varied in speed, flicking against her shaft as fast as lightning one second, then slowing to a frustratingly paced, sensuous lick the next. The sensation made the short futanari hunch forward, her abnormally long dick punching into Lucy even farther in response. The blonde's eyes widened at that, before hazing over with lust.

 _So much cock in my mouth_! thought Lucy happily, her cheeks red from pleasure. _My mouth is so full!_

A sensational moan rumbled up from the blonde's throat, and Levy's dick twitched violently. It had only been five minutes since Levy pushed the head of her girth into its current sheath, yet her hips bucked wildly. A full thirteen inches of girl-cock now pounded Lucy's throat with abandon, and the bluenette moaned like an animal. Eyes watering, Lucy let her girlfriend face-fuck her, knowing that the best of awards awaited her in five... four... three... two...

"C-CUMMING!" gasped Levy wildly, tears of pleasure escaping her hazy eyes. "Drink all my girl cum, bitch!"

On cue, a downright waterfall of white, sticky girl-cum streamed into Lucy's throat. Lucy, for her part, accepted the gift readily. She liked to drink this milk straight from the source, and so swallowed all the juices she could. _Really, though,_ the blonde told herself lustfully, _there's nothing better than a nice and warm drink to help get those "ideas" flowing._

Levy's orgasm filled up her girlfriend's stomach for a full minute before finally shutting off. By that time, enough had entered to make it look as though Lucy were a couple weeks pregnant. A tired, satisfied feeling settled in Lucy's mind as all that cum sloshed in her belly, but her cunt screamed in protest; she herself had only been teased so far.

"You still look hungry, my busty slave," noted Levy pridefully as she slowly backed out of Lucy's mouth. Little dribbles of white liquid dripped out of the corners of the blonde's lips. But Levy was far from over; her dick was still painfully hard, and in the past few months, she'd learned that the best cure for this condition was Celestial Spirit mage pussy. A primal grin turned her lips up. "Well, I know how I can fix that for you!"

She bent down, her dick swinging beneath her. Levy grinned at the sight of the pink, soaked pussy between Lucy's legs, spread wide as if just begging to be fucked. But the time for that was not just yet; Levy liked to tease her little slave, make her feel as good as possible before the main course. And in accordance with this, the Solid Script mage held Lucy's right leg up to her mouth. Her tongue flicked out, and sensually licked up the slender limb. Slowly - - ever so slowly - - it traced up Lucy's legs; and then, with a smirk, Levy swirled around that wonderfully pink cunt.

Lucy _roared_.

"M-Mistress!" she screamed, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Oh, p-please, don't tease me, Mistress!"

Levy raised her eyebrows, pressing her face up into her girlfriend's soaked crotch. "Hm?" she said, and the vibrations sent the most _incredible_ feelings throughout every nerve of Lucy's being. "But I'm not yet done with my foreplay, and so this is what you'll get until I say otherwise. Now shush, toy, and enjoy your Mistress's administrations."

"B-b-but... but..." Lucy groaned, trying to string together a proper sentence. She may have actually successfully done so, too, but before she had the chance, a deep lick at her most private parts banished all coherent thought from her mind. "O-OHHHH!"

Levy grinned. Yes, that was what she had wanted to hear! These scrumptious moans always set her libido on edge. Rubbing teasingly against the bedsheets, her cock showed her enjoyment of the sound Lucy had produced, and it did so with an almighty twitch of lust. Levy attacked Lucy's pussy with renewed gusto, licking her crotch and sucking up all her love juices like a thirsty cat. Her hot tongue darted in and out of tight, pink folds, flicking over the pretty little bud which was Lucy's swollen clit before tracing a tantalizing path around the whole nether region. Then, having completed the circuit, Levy dived back into the soaked cunny. She twisted her head around and her tongue with it, so she could lap at wet walls unreachable before. The motions of her tongue were clearly too much for poor Lucy, who let out a silent scream as a small thumb found its way onto her clit, and pressed down forcefully.

Golden hair spilled down as Lucy arched her back up in an effort to force her lover's mouth deeper into her core. Pitiful mewls of unadulterated pleasure escaped her lips, and, sucking idly on the stiff bud of Lucy's clit, Levy glanced up to bear witness to the fruits of her labor.

She liked what she saw immensely. Lucy appeared to be completely gone, lost in waves of indescribable pleasure. Her eyes had rolled back in her head so they could just barely be seen, and one of her hands eagerly played with her own right boob. The other hung in her mouth, which hung wide open in an unspoken cry. Her nipples stuck up as hard as rocks. The hand which Lucy was rubbing her breast with pinched the needy nipple tightly, pulling up so that her breast flowed up with it. The sight was so erotic that any average futanari or male would've come just from seeing it alone, but Levy was not that weak. As such, it merely made her already massive boner even harder.

"Alright, then!" she declared, rewarding the quivering clit against her teeth with a light bite (Lucy's silent scream broke out into actual sound at that). "You've been a very good girl, my little bitch, so it's time for your reward. Ready or not, here I come...!"

With those words, Levy eagerly slipped her cock inside its rightful sheath, punching thirteen inches of girl-cock inside a hole that gripped her so hard she almost came just from entry.

"Thank... you... Mistress...!" Lucy managed to gasp through the pleasurable mist enveloping her mind.

It made for a strange but undeniably sexy sight, the smaller, flat girl pounding her much taller and bustier girlfriend with a real dick. Lucy's moans filled her small apartment, and soon Levy's hearty grunts joined the symphony. Flesh slapped against flesh; Lucy's bedsheets bunched up in her hands as she fought for a good grip. Both girls were long past the point of reason, riding on instinct, practice, and the desire for more pleasure. Lucy's huge melons-for-breasts bounced with the force of Levy fucking her.

"Getting - - ng! - - close!" said the bluenette weakly as the pressure tightened in her crotch.

She guessed that Lucy was trying to say something in response, by the way her mouth moved, but it only came out in groans and moans.

"You really like my huge cock more than anything else, don't you, slut?" grunted Levy.

Lucy's body shook, her hips bucking forcefully.

Levy bit her lip. Damn, she was really fucking close now. Much more of this and she'd release another load deep inside Lucy! The thought was incredibly enticing, and Levy groaned at the mental picture of filling up Lucy's well-used pussy with her white love.

Her dick was really hot now, she realized. It didn't help that the tight walls around it were simply blazing with passion, clenching tighter and tighter with each passing second. Was it even possible for one cunt to be this damn tight? Levy couldn't imagine her dick fitting so well in anyone else.

Even as the thought entered her mind, she could feel it begin to fade away.

 _Shit! I'm g-getting blown away... by the pleasure... too much...!_

"C... cu..." she grunted, but couldn't quite form the words.

Deep within her, she could feel the climax coming on. Levy's entire body shuddered, and her hips suddenly picked up pace. Lucy screamed out, "M-MISTRESS!" and suddenly came around Levy's girl-dick, only heightening the futanari's pleasure.

Finally, she was able to properly scream. "I'M CUMMING! LU-CHAAAAN!"

The floodgates opened, and she released her load far into her girlfriend. The force of the orgasm brought Lucy into a new climax, and her scream shook the walls of her apartment. It was lucky that the blonde's neighbors were currently out for work; otherwise they would have surely gotten into some very awkward trouble.

Finally, the last of Levy's pleasure washed away. The bedsheets thoroughly stained, her girlfriend thoroughly tired out, Levy allowed her cock to fall out of Lucy, and she collapsed across the blonde's stomach. Her head came to rest wonderfully in Lucy's ridiculously large chest.

When both girls had at last come out of their sex-induced highs, Levy looked up at her girlfriend and giggled.

"Well, Lu-chan, think you've got any more ideas for your story?"

The statement drew helpless giggles from the other girl, despite it really not being very witty. Lucy threw her head back and took a deep, pleased breath. "Yeah," she said, "I think I should be able to get some more work done now. I don't think my younger readers will quite expect what I come up with, though."

Giggling herself to sleep in Lucy's naked chest after several orgasms was a rather strange way to nap, decided Levy later, but she'd never had a better midday rest in her life.

* * *

 **At long last, I have finally completed another lemon.**

 **You're welcome.**

 **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Please write out your thoughts; let me know what you think of this new sequel to my other Lucy/futaLevy story, "Reading Between the Lines." Story follows and favorites are always welcome, but I like reviews just as much if not more than those. So if you have something to say, don't hesitate to say it! I'd love to know what you think!**

 **Happy reading! ~Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
